Bonechiller
by Barracade
Summary: This Halloween are you ready for my new ghastly story of an old Haunted mansion with a dark past. Join the Teen titans as they investigate the house as old as time. It is truly, a Bonechiller. Muhahahahahaha! Happy Halloween! Finished hooray! -Throws confetti-
1. no turning back today

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. No Titans or ghosts were harmed in the making of this fan-fiction.

Bonechiller

We start the story with an old paper browned with age, and you read what's on the page. The words are matched with a voice that seemed as old as time, and you listen to his spooky rhyme.

_Have you heard the chilling story? Of bones and ghouls who lost their glory? _

_Of a man who walks these very halls? With dirt and grime plastered on the walls?_

_A man who's heart turned to dust? Of hatred and bloodlust?_

_A man once known with love for all? With malice now as his call. _

_A story as old as my wrinkly hands. Will be told with new plans. _

_The doors have been closed for many a year. But are reopening I fear._

_Turn back I call. You will surely fall. _

_But you paid me no heed. You ignored my plea, forgot my need. _

_He is ready. You will need to be steady. _

_Fear each step you take. Tread with caution in this disaster you continue to make. _

_You're already halfway. And I fear there is no turning back today._

The voice fades away as his final word rings in your ears. And the paper you hold turns to ash and resembles the speaker's bitter tears. 

Bonechiller.

"Alrighty we are now opening this 'Haunted mansion' officially!" A well-dressed man said enthusiastically as he pointed to a giant and spooky mansion. "So I'm thinking $25 for a tour, $30 for a night tour, $40 for an overnight tour, and $50 to stay overnight without a tour." The mayor was quite pleased with his new money making 'tourist trap'.

"Sounds good Mike" his assistant said while he was fixing the door. "Well we are opening it today after you fix that. There will be a great party, the biggest Jump city has ever seen! And the Titans are cutting the ribbon." 'Mike' the mayor boasted to his assistant. This seemed to peak his assistant's interest as his head bobbed up suddenly and he stared at his boss. "Really" he said as his eyes looked like saucers. "Yes really, Robin said he would make it mandatory for his team. All five of them would be here!" The Mayor said with a wide grin.

The assistant shook his head "I don't know how you do it…" he trailed off. "You don't need to" He said smugly. "So are you almost done I have a meeting to get to." Mike asked. "Almost just got to finish this hinge and done" the assistant replied jovially. "Good I'm going to lunch, call Sue and tell her that I will need my dry cleaning soon." Mike said as he hopped into his limo. "Yes sir" the assistant replied as he too hopped into the limo. They got into a business conversation and seemed to miss the dark figure in the window of the mansion staring at them with a bloodthirsty grin. His eyes glowed an eerie orange and his body seemed ghost-like. He vanishes into the shadows making a foreboding feeling blossom inside your chest.

Bonechiller

How's that for a start? Hope your enjoying my tale. Not sure how scary this is going to be but for now I'm putting it low. But if I add something truly terrifying I will up my rating. Hope you enjoy my ghastly tale. Just so you know, I was giddy with all the rhyming I was doing.

~Barracade


	2. I've been waiting

Hey guys I'm back! I was out camping . So anyway let's just go to the reviews.

Blooms cool: Thanks! I try to stay true to what I say! I guess I am a little excited but I posted it this early so I had time to finish it by Halloween, and cause when I get ideas I get really excited about them. :D And thank you, your review is truly appreciated!

Princesslolitatheorca654: You are a person of little words. XD But thank you I am really glad that you enjoy the story!

**-Disclaimer-**

Sadly I do not own the 'Teen Titans' only the story. (I tried to buy it out but that didn't work) ((Just kidding)) No humans were harmed in the making of this chapter.

^v^v

Again you see a paper, but you can see old clay walls. You can't move you are hypnotized by the strange writing on the ancient paper. You hold it close so your eyes can read what it says and the same voice as before reads aloud as your eyes trail the words.

_Why do you continue to run away? Why do you wish not to stay? _

_I have warned you he's coming this way. Running cannot hide your self today._

_You may cower in fear, from his leer. _

_But that will not save you. His hate has sparked anew. _

_I cannot help you neither can they. But what can I say? _

_You will not listen, as his eyes glisten. _

_So I will close my eyes, and drown out the lies._

The paper swirled in your hand and landed on the ground in a clump of ash. You look around and the room makes a flash. Darkness invades your vision as the world fades away.

ZTBLIYTWM

"Hello good people!" Mike announced. "Welcome to the grand opening of "Ghoulish nightmares" haunted attraction! Some say that this is a truly haunted house. Only the ones brave enough can enter." Mike boasted to his enthralled crowd. Well mostly enthralled…

"Yay, I bet that Beastboy's room is scarier than that house… Raven mumbled to herself. "Hey" Beastboy replied indignantly. "I have to admit, she's probably right B" Cyborg said. Beastboy groaned "Augh, why do we even have to be here!" "Because Robin said it was the 'mandatory.'" Starfire answered. "Grr, I don't even know what manndanad means." Beastboy complained. "You mean mandatory?" Raven asked dryly. "Huh, yeah mandatodory" Beastboy stumbled with pronunciation.

"So without further ado, I give you the Titans" Mike announced as One Titan strolled up the stage, one skipped up, one moped up, and two walked up snickering to themselves over who knows what. (You can tell who's who right?) "Thank you Mayor, It's an honor to be here at this very big celebration and we hope that this attraction helps better our society. And furthermore-"

Raven suddenly felt nervous, she sensed something. And it did not sense friendly. She turned towards the window and saw a shadow she turned very pale and as you see the shadow vanish your stomach turns in a knot. "Hey Rae, are you ok?" Beastboy asked his silent –more quiet than usual- friend. She chuckled and replied "yeah, I think I'm seeing things…" "Oh ok" he seemed to back off at this.

Raven sighed and looked back to the window. The shadow was gone. "What was that though?" she murmured to herself. After this whole big boring speech from Robin and then one from the Mayor there was a big lunch set up for the Titans. (And the mayor, duh!)

"Thank you for coming Titans" Mike cheerfully said as he stuffed his face with food. "No problem, we hope that this attraction will help fund the destruction from the super villains" Robin replied. "Yes I am thinking it will" Mike said and once again shoved a burger into his mouth.

Beastboy looked away in disgust. Although he can't complain too much, they had quite a few vegan meals that he could eat so he situated himself eating a soy-burger. Meanwhile Starfire ate a hotdog that was drowned in mustard while she carried on a conversation with Raven, who occasionally mumbled an answer. Robin was talking to the mayor and Cyborg was eating every type of meat imaginable to man.

Beastboy looked away from his burger to look at the mansion. His ears picked up a strange sound. He peered through the window and saw a shadow. He tilted his head in confusion and suddenly the shadow had two glowing orange eyes and Beastboy looked at the others to see if they saw it. Coming to the conclusion that they didn't he turned back to the window. The shadow was gone.

"_What the hell?" _He thought. _"It's nothing, I didn't see anything. Uh, just talk to Starfire, yeah." _It was at this point that he turned to Starfire and asked her about the haunted mansion and if she wanted to go in. "No, I do not wish to go in. I do not like the frightening houses with terror and screams, and the zombies and ghouls of horror." She replied and Beastboy inwardly sighed in relief.

After the meal the Titans headed home and the first visitors entered the house for the first night. The Titans all having pleasant dreams and good sleep, while the people in the mansion, not so much.

"C-ca-an w-we g-g-go home n-now" A young lady asked. "No, there's nothing to be afraid of Macy. Now let's go upstairs" a man said as he led the lady upstairs a shadow following in their wake. The go into a large room and realize it's a ballroom. "Want to dance Milady?" The man asked as he turned to the woman. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the couple looked around the room. "Chad" Macy began. "It's ok dear; they're just trying to scare us. It won't work though." Chad said as he held onto Macy.

The shadow crept across the walls and up to the ceiling and slowly dropped down behind where the couple stood. **'Get out now, this is my house!' **it bellowed. "AHHHH!" the couple screamed in a high pitch voice before running out of the room. They thundered down the steps and yanked on the door but it wouldn't budge. "Help" they yelled as they pounded on the door.

The shadow came down the steps and the couple froze. As it crept closer they looked for a way out. Finally they ran and burst through the kitchen, it was a dead end. They went to the end and the shadow phased through the wall. **'You will pay for your insolence!" **It yelled. "Please no" the couple begged but the shadow was not moved. A sadistic grin split its face and it crept closer. Slowly step after step as if it was feasting on the fear it was making.

It reached the couple and its grin still on its face as its eyes glowed an eerie orange. An odd color it seems. Darkness seemed to creep around the figure and spread through the room. They once again pleaded for the shadow to leave them be, to not kill them. **"Accept your fate with dignity, I've been waiting" **

And that's when the screaming ceased.

^&*T^$^^&*^*(&&(**(&^%$^

Alright how was that? Short I know but I'm hoping this will build up momentum. As always read and review it helps me think. :P

So here's a poll

_Who do you think the voice is at the beginning?_

_A brother_

_A father_

_A friend_

_Other (Please explain) _

Alright see you later! 

Halt it's the Barracade


	3. Shadow dude

Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. Or rubber pants.

Oenjvvsvbrtbv

Once again you stand in the strange room surrounded by old clay walls. You vaguely wonder what you are doing in here again you feel something in your grasp and you look down with a gasp. You see another paper crinkled and torn. The voice comes back as your eyes train the words.

_Here we are again, a trap for all men._

_As you stroll through the dark. You feel a tug at you heart._

_I'm warning you. What are you going to do? _

_When will you know? He's waiting for the final blow. _

_Don't you see the danger? Why we hung this story on a hanger?_

_You unleashed mortal peril. But you are full of greedy desire._

_Turn your eyes. Before we lose more lives. _

_You are the one he has despised._

The world fades to black. Your ears ringing as the last words sunk into your mind.

bcebbebrfbsb

_They once again pleaded for the shadow to leave them be, to not kill them. __**"Accept your fate with dignity, I've been waiting" **_

_And that's when the screaming ceased._

_bvuvvtyvc_

The titans were sitting in their living room watching TV "I love my car- I use mine in the shower" well, they were channel surfing. "Please don't leave Bob-" "Josie I-" "How many antelope can we find Jack?" "I'd say-" "Run Jeffrey Run!-" "I like tacos" "Breaking news: Haunted mansion tour guests went missing, there is no-" "Tobacco? No I said Tomacco" "Come to cheesy cheese-"

"Wait goes back to the news!" Robin's words brought the trio's channel surfing to an abrupt halt. Going back to the channel suggested they were mildly surprised to see the Mansion on the news. "What do you think happened Mr. Mayor?" The reporter asked. "I-I don't know. But it will be closed until further notice" Mike said in an authority filled voice. "What" A gruff voice said. "You heard me" Mike said. "Well it better not is closed for long... I didn't spend all this time furnishing and buying the land for nothing. Fix the problem" A man with a big black robe said to the Mayor. "And there you have it" The repeater said as it went back to the weather.

Suddenly a phone rang in the tower and Robin picked it up. "Hello?" Robin asked. "Hello Robin, I-I need you to investigate the mansion. People are going missing and the owner is upset that the mansion is being closed during inspection. Can you all come overnight and check it out? Please Robin I need your help!" Mike pleaded to the teen leader. "No problem I will have my team ready before nightfall" Robin said into the phone. Mike sighed relived. "Thank you. We will open the doors for you at 9:30 thank you so much" "Ok, we will be there." Robin hung up interrupting another string of 'thank yous.'

All four titans were staring at Robin with curiosity flashing in their eyes. Robin smirked and said "Titans, we are investigating the haunted mansion. Get yourself packed up for the night and get some rest. We are to be there on the dot of 9:30. Titans go!" And the titans went to pack.

Cbhbvsjhbsb

The Titans stood in front of the ominous building and the skies were darkened and. was that the rumble of thunder in the distance? Robin walked up to the door and opened it carefully then ushered his team inside. "Alright, we are here to investigate this building and see what's up. Cyborg, you go with Starfire. Raven, you go with Beastboy. I will search alone, any questions?" Robin asked.

There was a loud bang and everyone seemed to jump. Starfire squealed and the other four yelped. "Uh, yeah why are you walking alone?" Beastboy exclaimed. "So we can cover more ground" was Robin's cool answer. "Dude, this is a haunted house, if we go alone we will be picked off one by one. Remember the whole wicked scary fiasco?" Beastboy explained in a 'what is wrong with you didn't you learn anything' voice. "Yes but we need too-" Robin was cut off. "No Robin you will come with me and friend Cyborg" Starfire said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Alright, we will search the left wing. You all search the right. Meet back here when you are finished, or if the room adjoin and we meet up with each other alright" Robin said. Everyone nodded and Robin said his infamous catchphrase and the Titans were exploring the scene.

_-With Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin._

"Robin I do not see anything in here it looks like a nice dining room" Starfire said as she looked at the welcoming giant dining table complete with golden plated and cutlery. There were many candles and Starfire lite a few of them up making the atmosphere very welcoming. "Just keep looking, once we have done a thorough search of this room we will move on. I just want to find a hint of what's going on here." Robin said as he searched through some boxes.

Cyborg looked around moving things to see if there was anything hidden. So distracted by their search they didn't see a shadow with unusual glowing eyes watching them and then phased through the walls toward a familiar pair.

"Starfire I think this room is clear, Cyborg let's move on" Robin said as the trio walked into the next room. "Ok search the kitchen and hide any utensils that could be used to harm us" Robin said and Starfire promptly blew up every piece of silverware in the room, luckily this included the stash of infamous kitchen butcher knives that won't be used for anything involving cutting flesh anymore. The knives went to cutlery heaven, well, if there is a cutlery heaven…

"Ok this is a dead end so we will just turn back and-" Robin was interrupted by a scream- distinctively female. Once Robin realized it wasn't Starfire he voice the next course of action "Titans Go!" And they were off sprinting down the hall.

_-With Raven and Beastboy. _

They were walking down the hall in silence when they came upon a room. They walked inside and realized it was a guest bedroom. They investigated it quickly and walked into the next room. They realized that this hall must be where the living quarters are. "Hey Raven" he received an inquisitive look in response. "Do you think there is anything, well here, in the house?" He asked as he watched her look around the room. "I don't know" she finally said. She turned towards him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Do_ you_ think there's something here?" She asked him. He felt like a deer in the headlights and rubbed the back of his head. "Well to tell you the truth I don't really know. All of my senses have been on edge. I don't know what to think" He replied honestly. Raven nodded and continued her search. "This room is clear" She said and they left to go into the last room.

"Now don't try to tell me this place doesn't freak you out Rae" Beastboy said as he sifted through boxes. "I never said that" she said unable to keep the indignation out of her voice. "So you are scared" He asked. "I would say I wasn't, but we both know that's a lie" Raven said as she picked up a book.

Beastboy shrugged and they finished searching the room in silence they finished up and were walking back to the greeting room (the room all five started in). They walked inside and sat and waited. Raven begun to search around and Beastboy sat and looked around occasionally watching Raven or looking at the elaborate chandelier over the steps.

"So Rae, when do you think that Robin and all of them will come back?" He asked but received no response. "Rae" he asked tentatively. He looked over and saw she was staring at something in horror, she seemed not to have heard Beastboy's question. Beastboy's eyes slowly followed her line of vision and he came upon a sight he hoped not to see.

There was the shadow with its eerie eyes and dark form. It watched Raven and a diabolical smirk split its face. It held its hand up a black ghostly thing with sharp claws all red. He seemed to say something and then vanished at the same time a scream emitted through the air and Raven fell to the ground. "Raven!" Beastboy cried as he ran over to her. "Are you okay" he asked worriedly.

"It was just as I feared" she murmured and at that moment Robin and his two followers burst through a door. "What happened are you ok" He yelled and ran over. "Yeah I'm ok" Raven said as she stood up. "Just startled that's all" she shrugged and her emotionless mask was back in place. "Dude we saw this scary shadow dude with glowy eyes and red claws and he was like a black ghost all shadow he was freaky" Beastboy exclaimed into the leader's face.

"Yo man chill" Cyborg said. "Please, what is this 'shadow dude?'" Starfire asked. "What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "I am not lying I saw him so did Raven, right Raven" He said as he looked to his right. "Yes I saw him. I think we should all stay together to discourage another appearance. This thing seemed… Dark" Raven said to her comrades. "Ok, if that's what you think I guess that's what we'll do. Titans, let's search upstairs" Robin said and the gang traveled up the stairs, the shadow staring at them as if there were targets on their backs.

Chesnnand=

Ok so how was that? It was longer than last time so I'm good!

Well as always read and maybe review.

Will have another chapter soon.

-Barracade.

Read on.


	4. orange is the new red

Ok here's the next chapter. Um, well I would really like a review. Maybe a few pointers?

I am soo giddy! Ok so I am getting reviews from my old stories (Which I thought were written awfully, I am currently rewriting one of them that I believe was most awful) and these reviews (Which I think may be from the same person… I don't know, they both say Guest) are asking for more stories. Which I hope not to disappoint. I have many ideas for the future. Just want to finish this and my rewrite for another story first. Thank you all so much!

'I do own the Titans don't you know. Well, in my dreams I do. -Sigh- Sadly I do not own the Titans. I only own -sniffle- a sense of humor...

36638738726

"**Ok, if that's what you think I guess that's what we'll do. Titans, let's search upstairs" Robin said and the gang traveled up the stairs, the shadow staring at them as if there were targets on their backs. **

37856468728

You are not surprised to see the same room as before. You walk silently over to a desk bathed in light. Looking at the clay walls once you now stood before the desk. You look down and notice a page. You lift it up to your face and read. Again the voice following the syllables.

_Oh, the horror! It stands before her. _

_And I feel torn. I know I am worn. _

_What can I say? That will lead you away?_

_Stop this nightmare; you've gone too far there. _

_Where am I? I continue to wonder why._

_I'm stuck to the ground. My spread wings only fly down._

_My mind is slowly crumbling. My world continues tumbling. _

_All this as I watch. A mission that I cannot botch. _

There seems to be other words written unintelligible. And your eyes start to droop. Finally your vision succumbs to darkness.

2356876532

They reach the ballroom and feel a sense of dread. But they fan out and search the room. "Hey, what's this do?" Beastboy wondered aloud as he pulled a switch. A sweet melody fills the air as ballroom music starts to play. Unconsciously calming the racing hearts of the scared teens. "Oh cool, it's a music player" Beastboy yelled across the room. Everyone nodded or grunted in affirmation, all except Starfire. "Glorious" she shouted.

They all finished their search and decided to take a break in there. They each had brought quite a few snacks and decided now would be time to eat. Sitting down with their burgers and chips they dug into their respective meals.

Soon after their meal was done the Titans felt refreshed and as they left Beastboy turned off the music and they all went to the left wing. But eerily the music started back up and a more haunting tune began to play.

437237795

They now entered a library. They searched for anything out of the ordinary. Well, almost everyone. Beastboy was looking at the books, selecting random ones and ripping them out then casting them to the floor. When everyone else had finished looking they saw Beastboy behind a pile of books throwing more carelessly on the floor.

"What are you doing Beastboy?" Robin demanded. "Dude, in all the scary movies you always have where you remove a book and it reveals a spooky staircase he explained as he continued to throw books to the floor. "Beastboy I don't think-" Robin began but was cut off by the bookshelf moving to reveal a staircase. "Figures" Robin grumbled as they all trudged up the stairs, again the shadow following.

They reached what looked like a dungeon. It was dirty, cold, wet, and it smelled. There were a few chains on the walls, a couple torture devices, and to top it all off… Bones. Many, many bones.

The titans stood there mouth agape at the room. "T-Titans, fan out" Robin said in a shaky voice. They did as told and searched for clues. The shadow came up and grinned at them. Suddenly the ground beneath Cyborg shattered and he fell through. "Cyborg" Starfire –being the closest on to him- flew down the hole to retrieve him.

Then it grew dark, very dark. Beastboy stumbled through the darkness trying to find any of his team members but soon found that he too had lost the ground as it tumbled underneath his feet. He tumbled downwards stopping himself before any real damage hit but he couldn't fly back up to his team. He called up to them "Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire where are you!"

"I am here Beastboy and I have Cyborg" Starfire said as she approached the green teen. "Yeah B, I landed pretty roughly but I'm only dented." Cyborg croaked out. "Ok but where's Robin and Raven" Beastboy asked anxiously.

7985479643

Robin jumped narrowly avoiding falling down as more of the floor crumbled. He looked around trying to find the cause when the floor under his feet tumbled again. He jumped and was able to find the ledge he held on but knew he couldn't do so for long.

He looked over to the left and saw a horrible sight. It was a shadow figure tall and thin, he had haunted orange eyes that seemed to gleam with malice. The figure turned towards the last person standing. It seemed that Raven was the last target as all other plummeted down.

It floated towards Raven and she stared it down. It grinned and pointed it's hand at her again and Raven started to glow. Raven used her own powers to shake the glow off but was left unprepared for the floor that started to crumble beneath her. She plummeted down and Robin gasped for the shadow had turned towards him again.

He lost his grip and fell into the abys as well.

3264762

Ok short chapter. Ah well! The last few were pretty long for my standards.

So how do you think this is going so far. Anyway, have any ideas throw em' at me! Who knows, I might like your idea. I know the beginning and I know the end. But I'm not sure what all I am putting in between. So ideas are welcome. Although I will figure something out.

Read on!

~Barracade


	5. Monster from dimension 735

Back guys, I have been in a lazy mood with all of the school hub-bub. But it is October now so I figured I better get writing again. :-). (This was why I started the story so early. I tend to procrastinate.)

I own Titans, not. Uh, did I even need to say that?

Let's just get on with the story...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You find yourself in the same place as before. You groan once again wondering if this is a dream. You feel dizzy but still manage to get to the desk. Your tired eyes scan the desk for a parchment. You are not disappointed as you see said paper lying innocently on the desk. You pick it up and once again you read along with the mysterious voice.

_Dear friend, or should I say fiend?_

_I say as I look at the wall that along I leaned._

_I have tried to explain again and again…_

_That this is not a place to tread for men. _

_So why are you still there?_

_Quickly ride away on your mare _

_Or you will join him_

_Where you cannot change your mind on a whim _

_Things are looking grim. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried. She sat Cyborg down and ran over to Robin and gently picked him up. Everyone else (with the exception of Cyborg's minor dent) seemed fine. Starfire carried Robin to the rest of the team. He like Cyborg had landed pretty hard, except he wasn't made of metal…

"Hey Dude, wake up Rob" Beastboy said as he shook the leader's shoulder. "Man, he landed pretty hard. But his vitals are fine he might wake up in a moment." Cyborg explained as he held up his arm. "That's good" Beastboy replied quietly.

"He should be fine, this is Robin were talking about" Raven added. Starfire looked down at the boy wonder. "I hope he will awaken soon" she said softly. As if her words took him out of a spell, Robin groaned and opened his eyes. "S-Starfire" he said as he saw bright green eyes staring back at him.

"Oh Robin, you are unharmed!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly. "But not for long" Raven added under her breath, but just loud enough for the metal man and green bean to hear. "Starf-fi-ire, c-can't-t br-breath" Robin stuttered as said alien was strangling him in the innocent form of a 'hug'.

"Oh-" She said as she released the leader. He fell to the floor and looked the part of 'Boy Blunder'. He soon shot to his feet and looked around. He nodded to himself "good no one's hurt." He put his hand to his chin "what was that anyway?"

"I know what it was" Beastboy started. He pulled out a chart from who knows where. "It was a monster from dimension 735. He came here to see this wicked scary house and he like the looks of it. So he thought 'hey I can stay here' and now when people come here he terrifies them, then transports them to his home dimension." He said.

Everyone (except Starfire) groaned and face-palmed, while… "Please, where is this dimension 735, and what is the reason for you all slapping your faces, is that not painful?"

"Raven, a more 'logical' answer if you please" Cyborg said as Robin was explaining to Starfire why Beastboy's idea was-well, crazy. "I think it's a type of spirit that was awakened by the reconstruction. After all, this is an old mansion." Raven answered as she looked around the room they were in.

They were back in the ballroom, strange. Robin looked back at the three then said "I think we should go back up there, there must be something we missed. Come on" Robin said as he stood up and went back to the left wing. The other four titans looked slightly worried but followed nonetheless.

They went up the stairs and into the dungeon. They started to search all of them feeling some version of fear. They heard a bang and all of them jumped. "It was nothing" Starfire said as she looked sheepish. "I knocked over this box" she continued as she pointed to a box. They all went back to searching when all of a sudden a scream was heard, making everyone jump yet again. They all turned towards Starfire with weapons at ready. "Guys, I have found something" she said and all titans ran over to her.

There was a strange symbol in the ground. It was a strange inscription. And under it said 'close your eyes, but find no sleep tonight' written in blood. They all stared mouth agape. Cyborg took a picture of the symbol. "We need to get out of here now" Robin said and they all sprinted for the door. They saw the spirit chasing them. They ran as fast as they could and swung open the door.

They shut the door as fast as they could when they all got outside and they ran as fast as they could to the tower. Only when they got to the tower did they stop. As soon as they got through the door they closed it behind them and gasped for breath.

"Titans" Robin began all business. "No one is allowed in that building until further notice. I need all of you to help me find what that symbol means. Then how to get rid of it, that symbol must be what's keeping that- thing there." He said and all titans nodded.

And so by the next morning the Mayor was informed that no one were to go in there under any circumstance, ever. Unless of course they wanted to die, or get transported to dimension 735 as Beastboy said. In other news, none of the Titans got any sleep last night.

Is this nightmare ever going to end?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So how was that? Still too short but I'm not good at writing very long stories. Oh well, tis can't be helped.

I would absolutely love a review or something, I'm not forcing you too. Just saying it be nice. Meh, hope you liked it! See ya soon!

Bwahahahahaha! There's my evil laugh.

Read on!

~Barracade.


	6. I want to know

Hey guys here's another chapter.

I really have nothing to say so...

I really don't own the Titans, or else they never would've been shut down Blah blah blah... Let's just read the story.

-OAO-OUO-OAO-O_O-OAO-OoO-OAO-

You wake up in a dazed state and notice the same walls as before. You are laying your head on the desk with your arms folded neatly under you as a pillow. You sit up and look around and once again wonder what this place is. You hear a faint rustling sound and notice a small scrap of paper float to the ground.

It lay there tauntingly. Encouraging you to pick it up and read the haunting words. A part of you holds back, this is just a dream it says, but all in vain as you reach down tiredly to the paper. Picking it up gingerly you listen to the old voice from before as your eyes follow along.

_We are in the same place as before. _

_Just like all those years ago and more. _

_I ever the cautious one _

_And you only looking for something not already done_

_Remember the glory days where you and I got along as so_

_When did you sink so low?_

_Is there anything I could've done I want to know._

_To change the reality of you my foe_

_I want to know. _

You vaguely wonder who the writer is speaking about, but as another wave of dizziness attacks you forgetting your thoughts and sink to your knees slowly. Hands on the ground you crumple the paper in you grip as the darkness invades you vision, the last statement echoing into your mind.

I want to know.

-OAO-OVO-OAO-oOo-OAO-OwO-OAO

The dim room was illuminated only by a single lit screen. A young teen stood stock still in front of the computer. Now this may come as a shock but we actually find Robin sitting at the computer. Oh, you already knew, well fine then! I won't narrate. –Narrator throws a script into the air and storms out of the office.

Robin was untroubled by this small dilemma almost as if it happened regularly. And lo, a new narrator was standing before you. Robin typed away furiously looking for an answer. He searched every source he could think of but found nothing. He didn't know how well the others were doing but he didn't care, if the others found something they would tell him. He just had to find it, he knew he had to. "I want to know"

In another room this one also dark and eerie there was a single red glowing dot and a few small monitors lighting the small room. There were various glowing cords attached to Cyborg that helped him to process more information. He like Robin wasn't finding much progress.

He was working hard and would find the symbol soon. He had so much Intel that he would be able to find it. Somewhere but where? He continued to sift through every symbol known to man-kind but still found nothing. He plugged his charger up so he wouldn't shut down. He looked at the symbol "what does it mean I want to know."

In another dark creepy room, lit only be a few candles. Sat Raven digging through various books with strange symbols on them, she like the others was finding nothing. Her eyes scanned the pages and she groaned out of frustration. She sighed as she flipped another page. "There's something I'm missing, but what I want to know." She asked herself.

In another dark creep-oh hey, this room is lite up brightly, and seems quite friendly! Starfire and Beastboy were making an edible meal for everyone. "I will cook the meat for Cyborg friend Beastboy" Starfire said as she got out said animal carcass. Beastboy made a face and said "I want to know why anyone would eat that" as he continued making vegan friendly mac and cheese.

They finished the meal with no difficulty and went off to go get their friends. "Star, can you get Robin? I can go get Raven and Cyborg" Beastboy asked not wanting to get Robin while he was in one of his 'moods' and Starfire wouldn't get the brunt of an outburst, lest he risk making Starfire cry. "I will friend Beastboy" Starfire said as she walked down the hall.

Starfire stopped at a door housing said boy wonder and knocked gently on the door. A 'what' was heard inside and Starfire stammered out a reply. "I, uh, Beastboy and I have prepared a meal for everyone and request that you come out and enjoy it." A sigh was heard from inside and the door slide open to admit said bird. "Let's go" he said and they walked down the hall in silence.

Beastboy walked down the hall and knocked on a certain half metal man's door. "Hey Cy, we made dinner. Uh we even made you… M-meat." Beastboy said in slight disdain. The door slide open to reveal a surprised half robot. "Really" Cyborg asked carefully. "Yeah Starfire cooked it, but I made sure she cooked it properly" Beastboy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Cyborg uttered out a 'thank you' then sprinted down the hall. Beastboy was reminded of the time that he planted a virus in him on accident. [1] He skipped down the hall to the empath's room. Knocking on the door with slightly less vigor than Cyborg's door he called out "Hey Raven, we made dinner! Can you come out and eat" He stood there for a couple more seconds which felt like minutes.

He knocked again "hey Raven come on-" he was stopped by the door sliding open. Raven regarded him silently and they walked down to the common room together. After they all had dinner they went their separate ways. Well Beastboy and Starfire were using the monitor in the common room to find out what the symbol meant as neither had their own computer. [2]

After an hour or two one of the titans had found something and set off the alarm. Everyone rushed to the common room to see what they would find.

-hellothisisascenebreak-

Oh, that hurt me to make such a boring and small chapter. It took me so long to finish it just because of how boring it was. Meh I will get this rolling soon enough, hold your horses.

The Virus thing, yeah that was from the episode 'Crash.'

Yeah Silky ate Starfire's computer and Beastboy broke his…. That explain it?


	7. Come what may

Next Chapter. So I'm adding a little bit of explanation now. Yay! Sorry About last chapter taking so long. I just couldn't move myself to write it that was so boring, now school work didn't necessarily help either. Heh... But I have noticed a budding interest with this story. I am quite excited that it's picking up even with my slow updates. Ok on with the show! Err, story...

You open your eyes again and realize you are lying in the floor. You right yourself and scan the desk for a paper but find nothing. Confused you look around wondering where it is. You look up at the wall and see a hall. You feel drawn to the hall and you walk towards the hall.

You see a room at the end of the hall but tripped and fell to the ground. You rub your head and as you open your eyes a paper fluttered to the ground mere centimeters from your face. You reach feverishly for the paper and sit up gingerly and lean against the wall. You read along listening to the words of an unknown force.

_Looking along the walls of this clay prison_

_Wondering what it is I'm missin'_

_Wondering if you're listenin'_

_I can't move yet I feel like I'm runnin'_

_I yell out for you and you regard me coldly. _

_And shut the door behind me boldly._

_Yet I feel bravery is far from what you felt that day. _

_But I say come what may_

_I will come back and be okay. _

_But for now I say_

There appeared to be four more lines but as you stand up to walk down the hall you realize you must've taken a hard hit to the head as your vision swims. You quickly sat down hoping not to faint while standing, but your hasty movements served to anger the dizziness even more and you felt the world around you fade as you succumb to darkness.

All of the Titans rushed to the common room hoping to figure out the cause of the alarm. They noticed Beastboy and Starfire standing in front of the monitor. Robin immediately jumping to hasty conclusions… "Beastboy, I told you to only use the alarm for emergencies" Robin scolded. Beastboy frowned as Starfire spoke up. "Please, I believe this is 'the emergency' as you put it. We have found something" everyone perked up at that. "How girl, we searched everything on the internet" Cyborg asked.

"We merely typed in the passage that was said under the symbol. 'Close your eyes, but find no sleep tonight.'" She replied and both Robin and Cyborg groaned, as they had not thought about typing in said message. "So what did you find" Raven asked. "We found a story of a man who used to live in that very house" Starfire said. "So, begin" Cyborg said. "Ok, there once was a man, his name was Alexander. Alexander was a fine man, rich, and friendly. He was most kind." She began. "Yes, but not everyone liked Alexander. There was this dude that wanted Alexander dead, but he wouldn't get away with such a crime." Beastboy continued. "And one day-

_A man with a long white beard looked at the world through his thin framed glasses. His gruff appearance elevated by the prominent frown with the downturn of his eyebrows. He seemed to glare at the world as the others around him skipped and smiled carelessly. _

_He huffed and walked down the dingy streets. He abhorred the filth of the poor, but he needed to find someone. Someone who belonged on this dirt and mud covered road, not where he now resided. He knew the man he was looking for usually walked down this road to bring gifts to the poor, he visited certain people each day. A waste of time and more importantly, money in his eyes, of course if you're wasting time, you're wasting money. And that was a horrible thing to do in this town. _

_A toy bouncy ball suddenly bounced in front of him and he stopped it. A small child ran up to him huffing and puffing. "T-tank you sir" he said respectfully. Then went on to blabber about how he had lost the ball until the man had stopped it. The man glared at the child with a high intensity and the child shut his mouth with an audible snap. He claimed the ball and ran away even as he was still trying to regulate his breathing. The man sniffed irritably and continued his walk. He had no time to watch these filthy people he had more pressing matters to attend to. _

_A man in his early thirties was walking down the street merrily whistling a tune and a skip was most prominent in his step. He had a warm smile and short brown hair. He noticed a young lady with her mother and brother sitting at a small café. He pulled out to bouquets and a small toy and handed them to the family along with another box that undoubtly had a present for another family member. _

_He continued to walk down the street and disappeared into a small restaurant, it was small but you could guarantee good food, clean atmosphere, and friendly service. He sat at a small table and ordered a drink. He sipped on his drink as he looked over the menu. The door to the quaint family restaurant opened and you could feel the air get colder. The man looked up briefly to see an older man with a long white beard and thin glasses walk in. The man wore a long grey trench coat and a fedora adorned his head hiding that bald spot of his. _

_The younger man smiled politely to the elder when their eyes met and looked down again at the menu. He felt someone sit at the table next to his and saw the old man from the corner of his eye. The waiter came and quickly took his order. He started to feel nervous as the man at the other table bore a hole into the back of his head." (It's just an expression for any who don't know) _

"_ is there anything I can do for you?" The young man asked the elder after a moment of silence. The older man snorted and after a second or two replied "Alexander, why do you come to this dingy town everyday" Amos asked quietly so as not to offend the people that lived here. Although he did offend the man beside him "How dare you call this town dingy! You have not met the people here, they are wonderful and I want to do all I can to help them" He replied with great zeal. _

"_Higher class men are not allowed to associate with… Peasants." Amos said acting as if it took a great deal of energy to say the word. Alexander glared but kept his cool. "That is just a rule you made up, the mayor encourages us to help the poor" He replied hiding a smug grin. The other man flustered slightly and rushed off not to soon after. _

_A smile broke free on Alexander's face as he realized he won the battle. He knew a war was about to break out between the two. That man wouldn't leave him alone. Things were about to happen… And they weren't going to be good. "Sir" his waiter asked as he brought a tray laden with food. But for now, the man was to enjoy his meal. After all, you can't work on an empty stomach. _

_Amos stalked angrily down the road as people parted before him. Everyone looked at him warily like the man was about to bite someone's head off. He paid the people no heed but did push a few over that didn't move. Glares were aimed at his back but he either hadn't noticed or didn't care. His face was steadily turning red as he stalked angrily to his abode. _

"_ " a man called out. "WHAT" he barked at the civilian. The civilian looked unperturbed as he stared calmly at the man before him. "I heard about your 'problem' and I can help" he said. Amos narrowed his eyes at the mysterious man in suspicion. "And what would that be?" Amos asked wondering what his answer would be. The man's mouth curled up slightly. "I can help you with Alexander. He will pay dearly I promise." The man assured. _

_Amos started to sport his own diabolical smile. "And how will we do that?" he asked. "Follow me" was his reply. The two walked down the alley and into a strange home. The strange man looked through shelf upon shelf of unknown oddities. "What is all this stuff?" Amos asked as he looked upon a shelf with, uh… I'm not even sure what that is… "I have a lot of free time" was all the man said. _

"_Aha" he called out. Amos didn't share his enthusiasm. "What does it do?" he asked cautiously. "Exactly what we want it to do-it" Bleep –bleep- -bleep- -bleep-_

_The Titans look around story-time temporarily halted as the alarm goes off. "We'll finish this later, Titans go!" Robin yelled and everyone rushed out of the tower. The monitor still on in the common room showing everyone a picture of . He looked familiar, shockingly familiar. _

_How's that!? Man It's so close to Halloween now. (Tomorrow if my computer is right.) Oh well. Just got to get it done, I'm such a procrastinator… Meh, tis can't be helped. I will have this finished soon. _

_Are you wondering who the guy at the beginning is? And who is ? Who is the weird man? Where is Alexander? And are we ever going to get any candy?! Why am I asking you? So many questions, so little time, not many answers. _

_Also, I made up the story with Alexander, sorry if it overlaps with any stories out there or if it overlaps with history itself (which I highly doubt.) I made up everything in this story, except the Titans and where they live. Duh. Ok see ya later! _

_Read on! _

_~Barracade _


	8. Secrets of regret

I really don't have much to say... Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy my next chapter.

You open one eye and sit up slowly. You look around for the paper from yesterday but it is nowhere to be found. Now annoyed you slowly stand up and notice the hall you are standing in. You begin the same trudge as before as you wonder what you are looking for.

You yawned quietly and rubbed your drooping eyes. Why can't you remember anything? All you remember is this room; you don't even remember even _seeing _this hall. You shrug to yourself and begin to see the end of the hall. You look to the side and notice a room. You peek through the door and notice it's a study. You see a small scrap of paper on the desk.

And as usual, you are drawn to it. Maybe it is the key to remembering a part of you confidently states. Another part however, tells you to stay away. You shrug off the second thought as you pick up the paper. Your tired eyes became alert as you began to read. Not surprised by the voice accompanying the words.

_I wish I could've changed what happened. _

_I wish I didn't bring this end. _

_I wish that in this disaster I didn't bring a helping hand. _

_Brought on disaster to this land_

_Hear me out I beg of you!_

_There is still much left for us to do. _

_Please help me to fix this my brother. _

_Only you can help me and no other. _

_Help me. _

Your eyes widen at the raw emotion pouring out of this letter. This strengthens your resolve to know more. You begin to search the room full of dusty novels and letters. But no more were found. And you soon laid down on the ground.

Soon the Titans came back to the common room all not very harried as we come to expect. "Dude, when will Control Freak learn his lesson? With all the TV he watches he should know that the good guy always wins" Beastboy half questioned half boasted to his friends. "Yes I also inquire why he has not done the 'giving up.'" Starfire agreed. "Because if they gave up we'd be out of a job" Cyborg said with a hearty laugh clearly showing that he was joking around.

Beastboy grinned and Starfire smiled at the metal man. "Titans, we don't have time for goofing off. Now we need to figure out what happened. Finish the story" Robin ordered. "So, we're not allowed to 'goof off'" He said adding quotations at the end. "Bu-ut we are allowed to tell stories?" He questioned clearly trying to annoy his 'fearless leader.'

"Beastboy" Robin warned. "Fine alright, so anyway the scientist got out this weird do-dad and-"

_The strange man looked through shelf upon shelf of unknown oddities. "What is all this stuff?" Amos asked as he looked upon a shelf with, uh… I'm not even sure what that is… "I have a lot of free time" was all the man said. "Aha" he called out. Amos didn't share his enthusiasm. "What does it do?" he asked cautiously. "Exactly what we want it to do" the man said with a grin. _

_"It __should__ help us to become more 'persuasive' and should help us to get Alexander to do whatever we want. Meaning that we can make him leave the p-peasants alone" The man added. Amos looked convinced "so how does it work" he asked. "Here, invite him over for tea and pour this into his tea. That should do the trick." The man said as he handed over the potion. _

_"Has this ever been tested before" Amos asked. "Not by me, but the people who gave me it said it worked like a charm" the man said in all honesty. Amos nodded to himself "ok cheerio, and thanks for the help" he pulled out a couple coins and sat it on the desk. The man smiled widely. He nodded respectfully as the Doctor exited from the door. _

_Amos walked down the sidewalk he had work to do. He soon came to his home and came through the threshold. One of his servants walked up to him. "We have tended to the garden like you asked Sir" The servant said respectfully. "Good" he paused "I need you to do something for me" Amos said as he trudged up the stairs. _

_He quickly wrote a note for Alexander and gave it to his servant. The servant took the note and delivered it straight to the assigned house. Alexander soon read it when he had arrived. _

_"Hmm" Alexander hummed as he read the note. "Amos has invited me for tea. How quaint" Alexander said to himself. He was suspicious though, what was he up to? But a request like this was not to be ignored without good reason. So he took his coat and dresses nicely and soon was heading to the big mansion by the water. _

_He soon came to the doors and knocked on it with the help of the doorknocker. (Does anyone have any idea what that's called? I don't know) He hummed lightly to himself and the door opened without a single creak. The servant from earlier stepped aside to admit the wealthy man at the door. Taking the man's coat and hanging it up. _

_The servant led Alexander into a dining room. Where there was a multitude of people including the Mayor, Amos, and other famous men. Two policemen sat beside the Mayor to ensure his safety. "Hello Alexander, glad you could make it" Amos said as he stood to his feet to shake the man's hand. Alexander shook the offered hand and tried to keep a pleasant expression on his face to hide his confusion. "It's a pleasure" Alexander replied as they took their seats._

_Soon the same servant as earlier was in the kitchen preparing tea. The servant poured tea in all the cups but for Alexander's the servant poured some of the potion in as Amos had asked. The servant delivered all of the tea and gave Alexander his tea then went to fetch the cookies that were to go with it. _

"_Now don't get me wrong" the Mayor started. "I love a good cup of tea but, what are we here for?" he asked looking over to Amos. "I just wanted to see your opinion on how to make our town even greater than it already is" Amos replied thinking 'by making the rich quit wasting their money on the poor.' _

"_Why that is a splendid idea Amos" the Mayor called out jovially. "Splendid indeed" Amos replied smiling at the Mayor. "How are we to do that" Alexander asked as he sipped his tea quietly. "I was hoping to get ideas from you all then we can discuss them together" Amos said. He was prepared for that question. _

"_We can make a fountain to put in the center of town, it is most dreadful over there all grey" an eccentric woman said after a moment of silence. "Most brilliant" Amos said finding that he indeed like the idea. "What kind of fountain, not any old ordinary fountain is good for our city. I suggest we make a big and elaborate fountain, like the spindle fountain at 's house" another man added. _

"_Or maybe we could make one that looks like the Bluejays that are so abundant here" A young lady added. "Or maybe" Amos added drawing everyone's attention. "We could incorporate everyone's ideas. The servant from earlier walked up to Amos. Amos was handed a piece of paper and began to draw what he had envisioned. "Here" he said as he handed over the sketch. It was beyond magnificent and everyone was in awe. _

_After they were done discussing fountains they began to discuss more matters to improve the environment. "We could clean up the lower class' land. Free it from all the grime and make our city the cleanest this land will ever see" Alexander contributed. _

_Murmurs were heard from everyone knowing how Amos felt about the poor. Amos was glaring at Alexander, Alexander glaring back at Amos. For how long they stared each other down was uncertain but eventually Amos changed the subject going on about how to better the Town hall. Alexander stood. "So that's it, just ignore the task at hand?" He asked incredulously. He continued "there are people suffering out there and you will not help them. Stop being so heartless, you have plenty of money to go around" he said fiercely. _

_Amos looked dumbfounded, did the potion not work? "I see no need in helping them, they are happy and they will live. I think you should agree" Amos replied steadily. Alexander glared harshly at Amos and all watching began to become worried. Alexander was never like this. "No, you will listen to me or I'll-" he collapsed to the ground before his sentence was finished. Everyone jumped to their feet and the servant once again came rushing in. _

"_Check to see what happened" he ordered to the servant. The servant did as told and checked for signs of breathing. "He's not breathing, and his hearts stopped" the servant replied as he felt for a heartbeat. Amos looked like a sheet he was so white. He rushed to get his medical kit and tried to revive the young man. But it was to no avail. No one knew what had killed this man. But one man had his suspicions… _

_Alexander was carted away to be prepared for burial this was to be one that would be mourned for a long while. And Amos could not help but blame himself. "I killed him, I-I didn't mean to. No, it's not my fault. I need to hide all of the evidence." He said to himself. _

_He began to work he hide the potion away where it would never see the light of day again. Then there was one more matter to take care of. His servant was never seen again… _

_He went to bed that night and curled under the covers. He heard a bang and lept out of his skin. He looked at the door to assure himself that nothing was there, but instead he saw a shadow with orange eyes. The orange eyes narrowed. __**"You killed me" **__it said. "N-no I didn't. It was the man's fault he told me-" __**"You will be punished" **__the voice said. Amos jumped out of bed and opened the window he jumped out narrowly avoiding the shadow after him and plummeted down to the ocean below. _

_The house was left vacant for many years in hopes that Amos would return. He too, was never heard from again. _

All of the Titans stared wide-eyed at the screen. The soaked in the information they were given. "That guy, he's Amos" Beastboy said as he pointed at the screen where it showed a gruff looking man, clad in a trench-coat with thin glasses perched in his nose. He had a long white beard and dim brown eyes. But he looked familiar…

"Wait, hold on" Cyborg said out of the blue. Everyone turned to him slowly awaiting the answer. "I know that guy, he was on the news the day after the house opened." Cyborg said as he pointed at Amos. "Oh yeah I remember him, weird dude" Beastboy said as he grinned at Cyborg.

"So how do we get rid of the ghost-er Alexander" Robin asked. "I think- well, if I was killed and turned into a psycho-ghost I know I'd want revenge." Beastboy answered. "That makes sense seeing the spirit's hostile behavior towards visitors" Raven mused. "Yes, but how does this spirit get revenge? Does Amos not live there anymore" Starfire asked. "I got an idea" Robin said.

"Well let's hear it" Cyborg replied. "Ok so here's how it goes" Robin began. They gathered in a circle as Robin told everyone what to do and how exactly to do it. They were going to fix this mess. Together.

Bum, ba du- dum! My longest chapter in the history of forever. So how do you like it? I think we have either one or two more chapter. Which mean, I can finish this today! Yay! –Throws confetti-

What am I going to add next? The end is near!

Read on!

~Barracade 


	9. Tying all lose ends

Next chapter yay!

You wake up and notice the room around you. Smiling as you realize that it's not a dream you stand up. You rush out the door and look around the hallway. You walk down the hallway and into the room at the end. It's a bedroom. You look around and notice yet another paper you begin to read it hearing the voice from before.

_When will it end?_

_When will my heart begin to mend? _

_I close my eyes hoping it will force out all of these thoughts _

_What this story has brought._

_When will you be caught?_

_Why have you left me to rot!?_

_Let me out!_

_What is your given amount?_

_Are you still worth anything? _

_You are no longer a king._

_So why am I still your prisoner? _

The Titans came up to the Mayor's office and were immediately hailed inside. There stood Mike the mayor and to his side was the landlord of the mansion. His name is Professor Hawkeye, formerly known as Doctor Amos. "Hello Mike" Robin greeted as he shook the Mayor's hand. "Professor" Robin nodded to Prof. Hawkeye.

"We have to show you something in the mansion. We know how to solve it but we need your permission" Robin said to the lean tall man. Hawkeye nodded and said "no need, you have permission to do all that you desire." "I know, but we need you to see it" Robin persisted. Hawkeye looked at Robin strangely then picked up his briefcase. "Alright, but let's not be long. I have a meeting to attend to later on." Hawkeye lied. "Ok, come with us" Robin said concealing a victorious grin.

They opened the doors of the mansion and coughed as they breathed in the dusty air. "Which w-way are we going" Hawkeye asked his voice wavering. "This way sir" Beastboy said as they guided them all up to the library. They ascended up the hidden staircase all feeling the cold temperature along with the constant assurance of being watched. The combination sending multiple chills down everyone's backs. Even with the frigid temperatures the Professor had a steady stream of sweat rolling down his neck. (Not so cool now eh?)

They entered the hidden dungeon and Hawkeye almost screamed out in horror. There was the shadow that haunted his nightmares every day since his last stay here. Orange malice filled eyes glared straight through him. A sadistic grin adorned the figures face. Robin stopped in his tracks along with everyone else in the house.

The dark figure chuckled, a dry and deep sound resonating within him. Luckily the Titans had a plan that included this horrible hate filled thing before them. Starfire grabbed the professor Beastboy and Robin went on to distract the spirit and Cyborg and Raven went to the symbol on the floor. They were going to try to make it work.

"Don't worry you are in good hands" Starfire assured him even though they had no idea what would happen to him. The professor kept his mouth shut hoping she was right. Beastboy zipped around the figure as a hummingbird (P.S: I love hummingbirds, feel privileged to know. No? Humph. Whatever.) The figure tried to focus on the small fast creature but to no avail.

Although it did look comical to any bystander to see a shadow practically spin in circles following a bird. Robin then threw an explosive birdarang at the monster. This didn't seem to harm the beast, just temporarily confuse him.

The shadow roared and flung some kind of red energy at Robin who-being the awesome martial artist he is- dodged it easily. He then flung a flashbang at the shadow that blinded it for a few moments allowing the two to catch their breath.

Beastboy then decided to be a fly and buzz around the shadows head. Which annoyed said shadow (Come on, how many times has a fly buzzed around your head and you thought- Go away you stupid fly!?) The shadow tried to catch the pesky useless insect but was unsuccessful. Robin tried to fling another random object at him but the shadow noticed and sent another force of energy at the 'Boy wonder'.

Robin was unprepared and was sent crashing to the ground. The shadow prepared to finish him off then and there but a sudden light flashed around everyone and the shadow paused. The symbol on the ground was glowing a strange mix of red and orange. The shadow stared at the portal and Starfire flew close. She sat the Professor down and he backed up a step.

Starfire stared at the symbol and let her feet fall to the ground. She looked at her friends and let her question glide through the air "what do we do now?" Professor Hawkeye then proceeded to push Starfire into the symbol but the young alien flew off before she fell in. This left Hawkeye right next to the portal. He was surrounded on all but behind him.

But when he turned around he was face to face with the shadow. Orange looked into brown and fear arose within the professor. **"Amos" **The shadow said. The professor didn't reply. **"I have tire over this pointless chase. We shall end it here and now" **the spirit continued. "You cannot kill me Alexander. You cannot do anything" Amos burst out.

The spirit let out another dark chuckle. **"I am not going to kill you. I just want my payback" **He said as he came closer. **"No I won't kill you" **As the spirit of Alexander said this the professor took another step back. And right into the symbol. **"Because you have already sealed your doom" **The spirit said as he plummeted into the portal.

The spirit grinned again, but this was more of a gleeful grin than an sadistic one. The shadow of this man started to glow. The shadows of him melted away to reveal a man. Alexander. "Thank you, I will return what belongs of this world" Alexander said as he disapeared free at last. Suddenly the room they were standing in was cleaned. And the people that had gone missing were standing before the Titans.

The people rejoiced with a victorious shout that included but was not limited to "Were alive" "It's the Titans" "I didn't realize Cyborg was so tall" "I want my mommy" and "let's get the heck out of here!" They exited the house and gave the mansion to the Mayor for him to deal with.

And back to you.

_You are no longer a king._

_So why am I still your prisoner? _

As you listened to the voice and read along you were drawn to an indent in the wall. You walked over to see what's inside.

_I want to remember_

_Was it your temper?_

_Why am I here_

_Are you still near _

You are drawing near to the indent you hear the anguish in the speakers voice. Who is talking, where is this voice coming from.

_My heart beats faster_

_I called you my master_

_I start to remember_

_Then it vanished like a lost member_

You were only two steps away. What was inside you had to know. You just needed to know who you were. Where did you come from?

_But then I think_

_Does my life flash in a blink?_

You now stood in front of the indent and as you look in you read the last of the paper.

_What is the cost of life? _

_If all it brings is strife. _

_Is it worth it to know._

_Or will it bring me above my self-appointed low._

There was a mirror and as you read the last line you realize that it is you who is talking. There was no outside voice. Your mouth followed the words as you read. You remembered.

"_Take this and pour it in Alexander's tea."_

"_Come servant I need to show you something"_

"_It's nothing personal, I just can't have you telling anyone about 'our' crime"_

_-SLAM-_

"_I know! I will write all about it, then they will know all __**he**__ had done!" _

You remember it all now. You know why you wanted to forget.

Because you.

You were his servant.

Now you remember why you are here.

He wanted you to take his secret to your grave.

You now looked around at the clay prison and sunk to the ground.

He had set the trap. And you fell for it.

All that was left to do was wait.

So how was that for an ending. I hope it was different than you expected.

I was kinda going for that.

Read and review, it helps to keep my writing neat and fresh. Thanks for reading!  
-Read on!

~Barracade


End file.
